The purpose of this study is to evaluate the interaction of 2',3'- dideoxynucleosides with human bone marrow cells. Our predictive data on specific drugs did prove to be accurate in clinical studies, and this assay has become a key component for evaluating new antiviral drugs in consideration for human experimentation.